Atracción
by AlleB
Summary: Jóvenes e impulsivos, nada bueno puede venir de eso cuando tienes un pasado tormentoso y la persona que te atrae intenta romper tus barreras; Humanos.


**Nada de esto me pertenece, solo la trama(: **

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

**Sr. Misterioso **

¿Quién no ha tenido esa mejor amiga que es capaz de bailar desnuda en Enero si te sientes mal? ¿La que te compone una canción cuando te vota un chico? ¿O la que te cuida cuando estás tan ebria que al siguiente día no recuerdas nada, aunque ella no esté mucho mejor que tú?

Bueno, Alice es así.

Ella y yo hemos sido mejores amigas desde que estaba en el jardín de niños, ya que vivimos en la misma área y, como había dicho, fuimos al mismo Jardín de Infantes, que no es de extrañarse cuando vives en un pueblo tan extremadamente pequeño como Forks, Washington. Creo que fue amor a primera vista —no estoy hablando de un amor lésbico, sino de un amor fraternal— cuando nos encontramos la misma caja de arena jugando a decapitar a Barbie.

Alice es la típica chica que podría ponerse una bolsa de cartón y verse como modelo de pasarela… de acuerdo, tal vez estoy exagerando, pero ella es bastante atractiva, con curvas en los lugares correctos y un lindo color de piel, parecido al durazno. La clase de bronceado que obtienes cuando te vas todo el verano a California. Su cabello es corto y negro como la tinta. Tiene unos bonitos ojos como el océano, azules y profundos.

Estábamos fumando hierba cuando lo vi por primera vez, azotando la puerta del Director. Tengo esta obsesión por describir hasta la más mínima partícula de polvo, así que no me voy a conformar con decir que era guapo. No, él era fantástico. La clase de espécimen de hombre con que las mujeres se la pasan fantaseando en sus sueños húmedos o mientras tienen sexo con su esposo de cuarenta años y de barriga prominente.

Su cuerpo estaba bien definido y pude darle un buen vistazo a su espalda mientras se pasaba una mano por su caótico cabello. Era alto y, debido al estado de lucidez en el que me encontraba, podría jurar que su cuerpo relucía con un halo de luz blanca casi celestial.

Alice paró de acariciarme el cabello, pero su mano permaneció en mi cabeza, que estaba en su regazo.

—Pero mira que pedazo de hombre —murmuró, soltando el humo que había estado manteniendo por más de cinco minutos en sus pulmones. No es como si el cáncer nos preocupara mucho, o algo parecido.

—Mío —dije, sin dejar de mirarlo. Alice esbozó una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

—Siempre te quedas con los mejores —me reprochó. Me encogí de hombros e inhalé profundamente del churro que tenía en las manos para después pasárselo a Emmett.

—¿Qué no se supone que estás tonteando con ese tipo, Tyler? —Volteé a verla.

—Nah, es demasiado estúpido para mi gusto. No sabe hacer otra cosa más que hablar de sí mismo y de fútbol. Gracias, pero no gracias.

Me reí y volví la cabeza otra vez hacia el modelo de CK que ahora caminaba en nuestra dirección, o tal vez hacia el estacionamiento, dado que estábamos escondidas detrás de unos arbustos junto con Rosalie y Emmett, otros chicos que eran demasiado flojos para entrar a clase y preferían compartir su marihuana con nosotras, que éramos demasiado estúpidas como para desperdiciar la oportunidad de fumar gratis.

El chico guapo giró en la esquina y yo me levanté, dispuesta no dejarlo ir. No está de más decir que Alice gritó varios adjetivos calificativos nada lindos dirigidos hacia mí.

Cuando él llegó cerca de un bote de basura lo pateó con fuerza y provocó que toda la basura se regara en el suelo. Me recargué en la pared y alcé una ceja, aclarándome la garganta.

—Estoy segura que el bote no hizo nada indebido —mi voz sonó un poco rasposa por estar fumando, pero él esbozó una linda sonrisa cuando levantó la vista, de todas maneras.

—Apuesto a que se recuperara.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Y me atrevo a preguntar, ¿por qué tanta violencia?

Se pasó una mano por su cabello, que parecía de un castaño rojizo en el sol. Si fuera otra persona diría que él hacia ese gesto para parecer genial, pero el chico parecía ignorar totalmente el hecho de que su mano estaba alborotando su cabello más de lo que ya estaba. Era sexy, a pesar de todo.

—Nada importante, solo tuve un pequeño… _altercado_ con el Director. Nada que no se pueda arreglar, supongo.

Sonreí.

—¿Quieres que le ponché las llantas? —Soltó una carcajada y me miró con incredulidad, alzando las cejas.

—¿Acaso estás loca?

—Tal vez.

Se encogió de hombros y se recargó junto a mí en la pared, mirándome a los ojos.

—Te meterías en problemas. —Su voz fue baja y su aliento me golpeó el rostro. Traté de pensar por encima del mareo que me causaba su proximidad y no quité mis ojos de los suyos.

—¿Te preocupa lo que me pueda pasar?

—No exactamente, pero no me gustaría deberte ningún favor. Nunca es bueno estar en deuda con los demás.

—¿Y qué tal si no te pido nada a cambio?

—¿Por qué no lo harías? Al parecer, todo el mundo espera algo de mí. No sé quién demonios creen que soy.

—Estoy hablando metafóricamente. Incluso aunque le ponchara las llantas al Director por ti, no te pediría nada a cambio, cuando hago algo lo hago porque quiero, no porque me obliguen.

Frunció el ceño, aun si romper el contacto visual.

—Suena razonable.

—Lo es.

Sonreí y me alejé un poco de él. No sería la primera vez que beso a un desconocido solo porque me parecía realmente interesante y sexy.

—¿Estabas fumando? —Su pregunta me sorprendió un poco, pero aun así me manutuve indiferente.

—Tal vez.

Sin decir otra palabra, me di media vuelta y caminé lejos de él. Sin saber su nombre, también. Sabía cuándo era el momento exacto para alejarte de alguien para no caer en el silencio incomodo, y me rehusaba completamente a que pensara que era una tonta principiante antisocial. Prefería mantener esa chispa de interés, ya que, si le parecía interesante a algún chico, él mismo averiguaría mi nombre y me buscaría.

Cuando tenía siete años mi madre se fue de casa. Nos abandonó de noche. Recuerdo que ese día, el veintidós de Noviembre, le pedí que me contara una historia antes de dormir, y fue la primera vez que se negó a hacerlo.

Cuando papá llegó de trabajar, alrededor de las cinco de la mañana, ella ya no estaba. Recuerdo que él entró a mi habitación preguntándome frenéticamente que si donde estaba mi madre, que si no había dicho nada sobre salir, pero su actitud me asustó tanto que no pude responderle y me puse a llorar con fuerza.

Normalmente, Charlie, mi padre —que raramente le llamo así— nunca está en casa, a menos que Bree le llame. Siempre ha sido así y estoy acostumbrada a su negligencia y a los comentarios mordaces de su nueva esposa. Digo, no es como si no me hubieran llamado algo peor que despilfarradora, parasito o mantenida. Si la perra no estuviera embarazada probablemente ya la hubiera golpeado un par de veces, pero va contra mis principios —al menos los pocos que aún conservo.

Pocas veces me molesto en llegar a mi casa y me quedó con Alice, ya que sus padres casi nunca están, pero tenía cuatro días sin pararme en mi hogar y, aunque podría ponerme algo de Alice, prefería usar ropa interior a andar… um, _libre. _

Cuando entré por la puerta trasera, me di cuenta inmediatamente de que la casa estaba totalmente sola, ni siquiera Clare, que limpiaba la casa, se encontraba. Bree insistía en que el trabajo de hogar era demasiado pesado para su condición y yo me negué rotundamente a lavar su ropa, así que Charlie tuvo que contratar a alguien que hiciera el trabajo sucio.

Tomé mi mochila y eché un par de pantalones, mi iPod, unas cuantas blusas y una pijama, después fui al baño y me di una ducha rápida, poniéndome unos pantalones de tela ligera y una blusa cualquiera. La mayoría del tiempo usaba ropa holgada o desteñida, con sandalias o Converse All Star clásicos, sin preocuparme mucho por mi apariencia, aunque casi siempre enseñaba algo de piel, ya fuera porque la camisa o blusa que me ponía estaba demasiado corta o porque mis jeans estaban rotos de las rodillas y piernas.

Al salir de la ducha me lavé los dientes y metí el cepillo a la mochila. Me pasé un peine por el cabello y luego lo volví a secar para que se rizara naturalmente.

Después de haber agarrada lo básico, tomé la mochila y me dirigí a la sala de estar, para comer algo rápido y después volver por mis cosas e irme a la casa de Alice. Ella se iba a quedar sola las próximas tres semanas porque sus padres habían ido a un viaje de negocios a Europa e iban a aprovechar y tomar un crucero de dos semanas o algo así. Como fuera, el punto era que ellos no iban a volver hasta la primera semana de Octubre y teníamos la casa para nosotras solas.

Alrededor de una hora después escuché un motor apagarse afuera de la casa y decidí que era el momento perfecto para irme. Nada que ver que Charlie y Bree hubieran llegado, o algo por el estilo, claro.

Mientras me subía a mi bicicleta —mi auto había sido confiscado después de que me atraparan drogada y desnuda en el asiento trasero, una penosa exposición, si me lo preguntan— acomodé mi mochila y me fui sin saludar a nadie.

Estoy segura de que se preguntan el porqué de mi desastrosa actitud, al igual que los mejores psicólogos de Seattle y Phoenix, pero ni siquiera yo lo sé. Los doctores le dijeron a Charlie que todo se debía al abandono de mi madre, teniendo un efecto negativo en mi desarrollo, pero creo que ellos hablan mierda. Sí, me dolió bastante, pero después de un tiempo llegué a la conclusión de que era mejor olvidar que ella existió, aunque la mayoría de las noches tuviera sueños que al poco tiempo se convertían en pesadillas. Lo único que podía consolarme en casos como estos era el cuerpo de Alice abrazándome.

Aunque también pienso que lo que más me afectó de la huida de Rene fueron zorras como Lauren y Tanya, que desde que entramos a la secundaria hacían comentarios cada vez más hirientes sobre mi situación. Alice siempre me decía que no debía de hacerles caso, pero es imposible que un tema tan delicado no te afecte, por más que intentes.

Cuando llegué a la casa de Alice comenzó a caer una lluvia ligera y entré a su casa dejando marcas de barro en el piso.

Como sabía que no había nadie más que ella y yo, subí directamente a su habitación y abrí la puerta sin tocar. Alice estaba frente a su armario con las manos en la cadera y una mirada de concentración.

—¿Qué haces, enana? —le pregunté mientras me acostaba en su cama y prendía la televisión. Se encogió de hombros.

—Nada en especial, es solo que creo que necesito un par nuevo de zapatos y unos pantalones.

Rodeé los ojos. Ella tenía casi el triple de ropa que yo, pero supongo que era una clase de auto-terapia que utilizaba para relajarse. Yo leo, ella compra. Comprensible.

—Si quieres podemos ir a Seattle el próximo fin de semana —ofrecí.

Sonrió y su rostro se iluminó como si le hubiera dicho que la navidad sería antes.

—¡Eso sería genial, Bella!

Hice un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia, pero ella corrió hacia mí y me abrazó de todas maneras.

—¿Quieres ver una película? —le pregunté, una vez que me hubo soltado.

Ella asintió, y nuestro día acabó de nuevo, volviendo a las pesadillas de las que no me he podido escapar durante casi once años.

¿Cada quien tiene que lidiar con sus propios demonios, cierto?

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, no sé realmente si les haya gustado o no, pero espero que sí! Um, "sr. misterioso" es la tradución de Mr. Mysterious, un canción de Vanessa Amorosi, &amp; aunque no me basé mucho en esa canción como que me entró la idea de un chico rebelde &amp; misterioso para Edward , pero la que en verdad utilicé para escribir este capitulo fue To be free, de Emilia Torrini. <strong>

**Como pueden ver, la música va a tener un papel importante en la trama;D **

**Espero que les haya gustado, REVIEWS! **


End file.
